


小青？法海？还是摩擦起电？

by Narcissus_C_J



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 九亭 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_C_J/pseuds/Narcissus_C_J





	小青？法海？还是摩擦起电？

某学校男寝

几个男孩子正围在两张椅子前，看着这一局到底是张九泰使得双马尾旗袍妹妹凌晓雨赢呢，还是王筱阁使得金发莉莉能赢。

宋昊然站在最靠外的地方，他侧着身子偏着头看着屏幕上两个姑娘近身肉搏，从隔壁跑来的秦霄贤把胳膊杵在宋昊然肩膀问“哎，他们俩打多久了？”

宋昊然推了一把秦霄贤的胳膊肘，秦霄贤太瘦了，胳膊硌着他肩膀疼。

“至少俩小时了，两人不相上下。”他用右手摸着下巴，看着那凌晓雨的踢腿，那条讨厌的裹身安全裤掩盖了乐趣。

站在另一边的尚九熙一脸恨铁不成钢的砸吧嘴“就不能买个dlc？给妹妹们换个衣服？”

两个人盯着屏幕，张九泰为了好好大铁拳特意去买了Hori的铁拳限定遥感。大腿拖着遥感，左手控制方向，右手噼里啪啦戳着按键，王筱阁盯着屏幕，手里拿着自己的冰蓝手柄和张九泰斗争着。

刘筱亭从外面回来，把自己刚才孙叔家里借来的书夹在腋下，一手拿着手机回复着孙叔的信息“别跟你岳叔说啊，这个可是你叔我从台湾淘腾回来的啊，看完赶紧还我。”

刘筱亭飞快的按了个好。他把手机放进口袋，把书从腋下取出拿在手里。上了几层，他往宿舍走去。

他这边还没推开宿舍门，就在门口听到隔壁寝室王筱阁的叹气，和一堆叽叽喳喳的讨论。他把手搭在门上推开了寝室的门。

王筱阁把自己的手柄放在桌子上人却双手捂脸蹲在了地上，张九泰抱着自己的摇杆，晃着腿得意洋洋的看着王筱阁。

“二哥回来了。”  
还是秦霄贤看到了刘筱亭，“这又打铁拳了？”

刘筱亭说着看向张九泰为了打机买的电视屏幕上ps4的主界面，张九泰转过身看到了刘筱亭“二哥，这孙子又来送死了~”刘筱亭皱了皱眉头“你俩几岁了？哎……踢会儿实况不好吗？”他晃着脑袋往自己的床位那边走。

这是个四人寝，桌子和床铺一体的寝具，刘筱亭爬上梯子半个身子压在床上，把手里的书压在枕头底下，又够了一下枕头旁的眼镜盒，取了眼镜戴在脸上，下来之前扭头问张九泰“踢不踢？我让你俩？”

宋昊然和还未回来的马宵戎的桌子和床铺在张九泰和刘筱亭的对面，宋昊然和刘筱亭睡在靠里的位置挨着窗户。

“踢，踢，你还用那个黑的吧。”

他换了盘，又把操作杆收回柜子，拿着两副手柄出来。王筱阁不高兴的从隔壁桌子上拿过自己装手柄的收纳包说“二哥，教育教育这个孙子，弄死他！”

如果张九泰有什么短板，那就是实况差了点儿，如果刘筱亭在游戏上有什么长处，那就是实况玩的好了点。

于是在一片叫好声中，二哥碾压张九泰。

“哎哎，收不收资源。”大他们两届的何九华撞开了张九泰宿舍的门。

尚九熙看到何九华来了，连忙凑到他捧着的电脑前，侧头看着“嚯，可以啊！！快快这位朋友，网盘麻溜滴。”

刘筱亭把手柄还给张九泰后，把脸上的眼镜折回手上，往着他们那儿凑，果然片头子何九华又来献爱心，高清系列。

男孩子们纷纷拿出手机，电脑，ipad进行着神秘的交易，就在某个夜深人静的夜晚，拉上蚊帐，耳机一塞见一见女老师们的教学。

只是刘筱亭觉得这种事情就好比吃了一顿快餐。盘和书比起来更好看，因为你可以肆意想想容貌，脑补声音，以及那种不可描述的异色香艳，片子直接的有些无趣呀。  
但是好饭吃多了，麦当劳还是好的！

晚上，张九泰还戴着耳机打游戏，宋昊然已经上床抱着手机开始了王者，刘筱亭洗漱完毕爬上床，把枕头靠在身后耳朵上塞了耳机，拿出了孙叔的那本书。

“这不是……”

他略带嫌弃的把书放下，他觉得无聊，本以为会是一本传统武侠，谁知道是半白不古的白蛇传，他觉得自己上当受骗了，就把手机拿出来，发了信息给孙叔“就一本白蛇传您在这儿跟我装什么香艳离奇十八禁呢。”

这条发出去，没一分钟，孙叔就回了一条“你往后看，不好看你骂我。”刘筱亭看着手机上孙叔的回复，他心里吐槽着：「像话吗，像话吗？像话吗？」

他顶着繁体字竖排带来的障碍，耐着性子往后翻着，他觉得这段剧情自己的童年暑假都能倒背如流了。白蛇被小牧童锁救，得观音点化下山就找自己的恩人，偶遇小青调戏，自己把他打了一顿，小青这个女装大佬就化了丫鬟跟着，遇见许仙，没羞没臊，后来老和尚法海拆散姻缘，好在许士林高中之后，救母出塔……

他打着哈欠翻着，正看到白娘娘挥杯撒酒化急雨。他砸吧砸吧嘴，觉得口渴，正看到张九泰摘了耳机，正在关机“九泰，给我那瓶水上来呗~”他摘了一只耳机，对张九泰说。

张九泰嗯了一声，关了ps4和电视机，从地上取出两瓶矿泉水，然后走到刘筱亭的床边伸着胳膊给他扔过去。

“哟，看什么呢？”张九泰眯缝着眼看着繁体的书名《白露青……》

“别费劲了，就是个新白娘子传奇……”刘筱亭拧开了瓶盖吨吨灌水，撇成一条线。

“那你还看。”张九泰，摸了摸口袋里的烟盒，推开了窗户。

“你去隔壁抽吧。”这个寝室说来也怪，四个人俩不抽，还有个不常抽，于是老烟枪在这个寝室呢就不是那么受人待见了。

“得，我去找璇儿和小阁去，捎带手看看小马那个光环玩儿到哪儿了。”他说着离开了寝室，刘筱亭继续翻着这个本无聊读物，本着就当多练习认识繁体字的好心态继续翻下去。

说来也怪，这书写到许仙与白娘娘成亲之后，小青就是个陪嫁丫头。

“一夜，小青突觉腹中饥饿，便去厨房寻来点心吃食，穿过许白二人房外，听的一阵娇声怯语，屋内一柄小烛将床帐之影投在窗纸上，双影交叠。五月风吹得青儿妹芳心荡漾，就大着胆子猫下腰肢一步一探潜入窗下，细长一指含在出水小嘴中，拖出银透几丝，轻戳窗纸，她递眼窥之。就见房中夫妇正倒在床中，白娘娘乌鬓散在月白绣枕之上，发髻已乱，她银牙轻磨朱唇，抬起双臂握着许官人肩膀，官人低头含住她一乳，似又吮吸之势，白娘娘嘤咛哼语，官人，好人唤着，也不叫停，后又奴家奴家催了好几遍，官人这才放弃……”

刘筱亭把书扣在床上，他拿起了床边的水喝了一口这才知道这本书到底有什么不同。

他又往后翻着。再往后竟然是用小青的视角后续的故事。那个传说中的老和尚换了另一幅模样出现。两道伶俐眉，一双含情桃花目，左眼下留着一颗泪痣，薄唇鼻若选胆……

刘筱亭想象着书里法海的模样，袈裟在身，抬眼望施主，都已绝色……

“这是个和尚？这尼玛是个妖僧吧！！”

刘筱亭一边小声评论着他一边往下面翻着，这时张九泰揽着马宵戎推门进屋，张九泰看了一眼还正坐在床上捧着小说仔细看着的刘筱亭。

刘筱亭看书的时候有个习惯动作，如果他看迷了的话喜欢用牙勾着下嘴唇边儿磨，每次张九泰看他这个动作都觉得口干舌燥。

“二哥，熄灯了~”他偏头咳了一声，门口的小马赶紧端着自己的牙缸子跑回来，张九泰等小马进屋。

而耳朵里塞了耳机的刘筱亭并没有听到张九泰的话“小马，你等我上去和二哥说一声你再关灯啊”

小马正把杯子放在桌子上，就跟他说了声好，张九泰爬上自己的床，掀了蚊帐，从自己的床迈到二哥的床上。

“嘿”他拍着二哥肩膀，刘筱亭被突如其来的这一下吓得差点叫出来。他瞪着张九泰。

“你……”张九泰拽下来他的耳机，把手指放在嘴唇边。

刘筱亭坐着，抬头看着弯腰站在床上的张九泰，他盯着张九泰的脸，那颗泪痣，那张脸，书里的妖僧……

“二哥，熄灯了，你要不然把小夜灯打开啊~”

他说完又迈回自己的床上，刘筱亭晃了晃脑袋把那个模样晃出去“哦哦。”他打开了夜灯，小马关了大灯回到床上。

每个床铺上都是亮的，有的是手机屏幕，有的是pad，张九泰趴在床上看着视频，二哥和他睡的头对头，这时刘筱亭把夹在一边的小夜灯打开，依旧靠着墙捧着那本书看着。

刚才拽掉的耳机还在他脖子上耷拉着，刘筱亭的脖子很好看，他穿了宽体恤，一条四角裤，张九泰趴着正好看着他的大腿根，以及那一团什么垫在床上。

二哥小时候学过几年武术，后来又参加了学校的长跑队，腿上肌肉线条均匀的很好看，要命的在一条脚腕上还拴着一条红色绑着几颗小金豆的脚链，两条伸缩扣的线垂着。

这时估计是刘筱亭累了，他翘着二郎腿，那截线扣一下一下敲着后脚，脚尖一抬一放，他靠着墙的背也往下滑了滑，T恤蹭着枕头后腰撩起了一大块，就那么直戳戳往张九泰眼里钻。

刘筱亭很瘦，有一回何九华过来玩儿，几个人好奇到底是何九华的腰细，老秦的腰细，还是二哥的腰细，三个人把上衣往后一箍，这仨竟然不分高下。

张九泰的眼睛就盯着刘筱亭的腰，他平坦的肚子，以及拽着衣服的手腕。

他们宿舍是独立的卫生间，于是张九泰每次都觉得自己像是变态似的，等着刘筱亭洗完澡出来，看着他穿着短裤，裸着上身，脖子搭着毛巾，他的身上是六神沐浴乳的味道，他没有想过薄荷竟然比女孩子身上的甜香更勾引人，刘筱亭转过身，打开自己衣柜拿衣服的时候，他会盯着他背后那些没有擦干的水珠，顺着他背往下流着，水珠越往下滚越小，就留下一条水迹。

当这么盯了两次之后，张九泰就明白了自己不是变态，他只是喜欢刘筱亭而已。因为跟着同学去游泳的时候，他并不会留意更衣室里，淋浴室里的老爷们的裸体，以及紧绷的泳裤，和露出来的上半身和腿。

是的他喜欢睡在他对头的刘筱亭。他叹了口气，把眼睛收回到暂停的手机画面上，刘筱亭皱着眉头，把书按在胸口，他小声的清了清喉咙，喝了口水，然后把书放下。

“我天，这是青蛇+白蛇传呢……这么刺激……”

他小声的念叨，张九泰根本没有开声音，就小声的问刘筱亭“二哥你说啥呢。”刘筱亭放下书，把塞在背后的枕头抽出来，放到他睡觉的位置，他慢慢趴下，张九泰就从刘筱亭的领口看到他的两条可以养鱼的锁骨，以及两点……他稍微偏了点头。

刘筱亭也趴在那里小声的对张九泰“我说这本书太刺激，你知道吗？小青偷窥白素贞和许仙，然后和法海还是个妖僧啧……”

“……这么刺激呢？借我看看呗……”

张九泰还没有听过这么刺激的白蛇传呢，刘筱亭冲他比了OK的手势“等我，明儿后看……完的”他一边说着一边打着哈欠，张九泰对他说“我反正睡的晚，你现在又不看借我呗。”

“也行”他把书书递给 张九泰，张九泰随意翻了下“朋友，竖排，繁体……也就我从下玩耍台版游戏认识繁体字了~”

“行了吧，小夜灯要不要？”刘筱亭一边打着哈欠一边问张九泰。

“我有，你赶紧睡吧。”张九泰说完，坐起来盘着腿也拿了枕头靠墙，把夹灯捏在书皮儿上开始看了起来。

他快速的翻着，因为刘筱亭说过的话，他只想找那些段落来读，他觉得小青偷窥那段没有什么意思，主要是觉得那个半古不白的话读起来太拗口，那段也不太给劲儿，他就继续往后翻着。就这么抖着翻，他翻到了刘筱亭看到了页码中间夹着的一张本书自带书签，他又往后翻着。

他看到了小青和法海后山的溪水边，法海坐在那里，怀里抱着小青，正解开她腰间的衣带，小青露着一半肩，衣衫挂在手臂，法海说他的锁骨好看，然后抬手捞起溪水里的一条红金鱼放在她的锁骨间，小青被略凉的溪水激得抖着，那条小金鱼晃在他的锁骨窝里，尾巴搔着她的皮肤，法海对小青说“青弟……”

张九泰这就愣住了，在他印象里小青是个娘们儿，他手指捏着现在的位置，有把书重头翻找着描写小青的篇章，在最前面终于找到了小青用男儿身调戏白娘娘的段落。

“我艹，他还是个女装大佬？？！！”他小声惊呼着，然后回到刚才看到的段落里。

看了一会儿，张九泰同学就把这书里的他想看的章节阅读完毕了，那么现在要做什么呢？他需要去趟厕所解决一下自己的问题。

他看了一眼侧身把头贴在小枕头上刘筱亭，他有带眼罩睡觉的习惯，侧脸压在枕头上的嘴巴微张着，小牙露着。

“好可爱啊……”张九泰叹了口气，默默下床打开了卫生间的灯，关上了卫生间的门，脱了内裤，坐在马桶上，闭着眼想着和法海缠绵的青弟，想着刘筱亭的腰，平角裤裹着的大腿根，以及他为擦干的后背，还有他微张的嘴。

“是不是该买个飞机杯了呢？那种带加热，模拟口腔的那种。”

想到这里，他就想起来那几天的梦，他坐在床边，刘筱亭蹲在地上扶着他的腿，帮他口，“妈的……”那个画面迫使他手里的动作越来越快……

折腾完了，他把纸团扔进垃圾桶，然后进了淋雨房，打开莲蓬头，偷用了刘筱亭的沐浴乳，最后还用了自己的白瓶舒肤佳遮了遮薄荷的味道。

他擦了擦头发，换了干爽的内裤后爬回床关了夹灯睡觉。

这一晚，刘筱亭和张九泰都做了一场春梦，梦的地点竟然都是那条小溪。

张九泰把刘筱亭抱在怀里，他终于可以咬住刘筱亭好看的脖子，含着他的耳垂，舌头往他的耳蜗里钻着，也学着书里的样子，撩起水，放了一条小鱼在刘筱亭的锁骨窝里，刘筱亭双腿叉开，脖子斜在靠在张九泰的怀里，脚掌一半踩在溪水边，脚趾紧绷着勾着翘起来，他哼着叫着九泰的名字。张九泰伸手进了刘筱亭两腿之间，沾过水的手湿漉漉的捧着刘筱亭东西，拖着手掌，柔晃着刘筱亭的两丸，然后隔着薄布包裹着刘筱亭跨间一根。

“二哥，二哥……”

这种隔靴搔痒弄得刘筱亭很不舒服，他扭在，锁骨窝里那条小金鱼被晃着从锁骨窝划过刘筱亭的胸口，落在折叠的肚皮上，它离开了水艰难的跳着，一下一下落在刘筱亭的肚脐上。

“好九泰，好九泰，给我个痛快好不好？”

金鱼跳着，宽平的鱼尾扫的刘筱亭更加难受，张九泰不肯脱了他的裤子隔着布料刺激着他，他的舌尖留在耳蜗，扫躺耳朵里的绒毛，咬着他的耳垂，紧贴着他脖子上的动脉。

“别着急”

他还有闲心把那条金鱼从刘筱亭肚子捡起来丢回水里，刘筱亭不舒服扭着，张九泰打算放过刘筱亭，于是一手褪下他的裤子，一手扶着刘筱亭的头让他拧过来去含着自己的舌头，侧着脸的刘筱亭只能奋力去够张九泰嘴里的舌头，张九泰的手摸在刘筱亭的下身慢慢撸着，摸到顶点处，就侧着拇指揉了两下，他觉刘筱亭侧着头太辛苦，就不再为难他，手放开他的脸，去捏他胸前那点儿东西，还没碰到之间，那两点就已经立正等待着张九泰了。

张九泰拉过刘筱亭，他的手包裹着刘筱亭的手背，让刘筱亭的手掌握着，他带着刘筱亭一起晃着。

他怀里的刘筱亭喘的越来越快，他也闭上眼睛等着刘筱亭释放。

在一睁眼，他们俩躺在一出挂着红帐的床上，刘筱亭正背对着他，两指塞入后穴，侧着头看着身后的张九泰，“九泰，九泰”就这两个字，足以让身后的身拽出自己的东西，粗暴的拉开刘筱亭的胳膊，手指从后面被抽出是，刘筱亭的脸压在了枕头上，又是一个挺腰，张九泰双手攥住刘筱亭的两侧腰间，那是他想了很久有的腰，只是手上的感受被身下的快乐代替，那是紧固的，炙热的，一点一点吸固着感受。

伴着“九泰”的呻吟和低沉的喘气，是眼前的红帐子晃动的影子，热意从跨间流过。

“我艹”  
“……”

刘筱亭直接从床上坐起来，扣在眼上的眼罩已经在额头，阳光从窗帘打进刘筱亭的眼。梦遗不可怕，可怕的是是伴着昨夜的那个春梦的梦遗，他从喘着气摸着自己胸口，宿舍里的懒人们还在个自的被窝里做着春秋大梦，他回头看着睡在哪儿的张九泰，他从来没有留意过张九泰脸上的泪痣，不知怎么了那颗痣现在就想钉子一样落在他的脑子里，昨夜他做的梦……

他成了偷窥的小青，看到了红帐里自己趴在床上，玩弄的后庭求着张九泰进来，然后先被张九泰后入，在一次之后，他又看到自己躺在床上，张九泰府下身来，捧着自己屁股，把头埋在自己两腿之间，吞吐着自己物件，然后自己竟然颜射张九泰，张九泰把脸上的东西蹭在自己的大腿上，又在挖着自己后面，最后又是一次，他看着自己双手搂着张九泰脖子半抬着身子，两条腿缠上张九泰的腰，脚后跟一下一下锤在他的背上，自己叫的还是什么“好哥哥，好哥哥，好九泰……”

“什么乱七八糟……”  
他下床打算洗个澡，接着洗个内裤……

张九泰从床上坐起来，他昨天晚上做了好几个梦，他觉得自己药丸……今儿不吃点儿补补得死。这时他看刘筱亭床上空空，于是里是水声，他想到了昨天晚上刘筱亭背对着自己求自己……

“这是要完球啊！！”他捂住了自己脸，然后浴室的门打开，刘筱亭看到了坐在床上的张九泰，张九泰从指缝间看到了刘筱亭正盯着自己，胸口还有没有擦干的水迹正从锁骨流到他胸前两点……

“早啊……”刘筱亭突然觉得很尴尬，他手里拿着湿漉漉的内裤，只穿了一条裤衩，然后他咳了一下，去拿衣服以及晾衣架……

中午的时候，大家陆陆续续的醒了，一早的时候刘筱亭就问张九泰把书要了回来，他马不停蹄的把书还给了孙叔，孙叔还问他这书好不好看，他只能说好看。

孙叔问他还借不借别的，刘筱亭说自己最近忙还是不看了。

再次回到学校，刘筱亭满脑子都是那个和尚的脸，不知怎么了总觉得那个和尚的融合成了张九泰的脸。

他对张九泰也不是什么单纯的同学舍友的心思，入学的时候，那个人颠着背着双肩包，把墨镜往下一拉，露出眼睛冲他笑着说自己的名字的时候，刘筱亭那颗小心脏就感受到了受了一箭。

丘比特调皮的拉了弓，正射刘筱亭的红心。

他原本是睡在靠窗的一头，换枕头是因为爬梯正对枕头，枕头正对窗子有光睡不着，他掉了换枕头，正好和张九泰睡的是头对头，他醒的比宿舍里那群懒人早，原来还有长跑队晨练，有一回他醒来的时，正看到熬夜玩儿游戏的张九泰抬头冲他一笑，口型比着“早上好”。

妈的，丘比特又来了……

如果让张九泰知道每次自己洗澡时都偷偷用了他的洗发水会不会打死自己觉得自己是变态呢，他就像让毛巾和枕头上有着张九泰的味道。

自己是不是一个变态呢……

不，自己不是变态，因为他不会对别人上心只有张九泰。最后他迫使自己买了和张九泰一样的洗发水，这样就不用每次都提心吊胆了……

“啊！！”刘筱亭烦躁的冲向学校的操场，他一圈一圈跑在橡胶跑道上。

张九泰从自己的宿舍跑出来他拿着自己的手柄去敲王筱阁的门，那个宿舍门一打开满室烟雾飘出来，张九泰差点呛死在门外。

“你们就不能打开窗？？”张九泰看着叼着烟的王筱阁，正在玩耍塞尔达，尚九熙塞着耳机，趴在桌子上画画，何九华和秦霄贤正坐在另一边打NBA。

“来了，自己找地儿”王筱阁也不回头，自己还在死磕盖侬……

“你是个傻子吗？”张九泰把自己的手柄往桌子上一放，顺手拿起王筱阁的烟。

“你是起床气没撒完呢，还是饿了？儿子等爸爸打完带你吃饭去。”

“我去你的，我来看儿子有没有起床。”

“你的爷爷们都已经玩耍起来了。”

不吃亏何九华背对着张九泰说了这么一句，张九泰并没有想接下茬的冲动，他突然想起了自己的这位何姓学长在前段时间刚拿下了尚姓学长，于是……

“哎哎哎，别打了，老何头我找你有点儿，来，我请你吃饭去……”他扭过身子拍着何九华的肩膀，“别动，别动，别动……”何九华侧着身子躲着张九泰的手。

“等你爹打完着……”

“你跟个手残打NBA有啥意思。”张九泰把胳膊搭在何九华的椅背上抽着烟，看着何九华血虐秦霄贤。

“也比某些人，假装自己踢不过还得和人家踢了好几年实况强吧……你都换了几张实况了”何九华毫不留情。

“就是啊，拿出你不认输的尽头啊，凭什么你和我们提就是地狱难度，和二哥提就是轻松模式？？”王筱阁也不留情拆穿了张九泰。

“什么啊……”张九泰被别人点破小心思略有些小尴尬。

“别装了，你都快二哥衣服看透了，你就跟人聊聊，咱俩宿舍除了宋昊然和二哥不知道你喜欢二哥以外都知道，小马硬生生为了给你们留空间学着玩光环，买了手柄，人家容易吗。”尚九熙不知何时摘了耳机加入生怼的队伍。

“……”张九泰不说话了，秦霄贤说话了“我求你，快和二哥说吧，我觉得二哥喜欢你。”

“你咋知道的？！”张九泰一听这个兴奋了。

“我猜的……”秦霄贤低头闭嘴，看着自己又被盖帽……

“璇儿啊，你不能因为门口电玩店的胖哥是个NBA高手就强迫我陪练吧……你这个智慧啊……”

“闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴！”

这时门又推开了，小马打着哈欠进来了，“哟，你在啊，早说啊……”

“马儿啊，宋傻子呢？”尚九熙看着一脸苦难的马宵戎他想知道，宋昊然和刘筱亭这俩根木头是谁先开花。

“他？好像被他导师叫走了吧。”马宵戎拉了一张椅子坐在这里。

“……我觉得你们宿舍的得交钱……我们这儿都改轰趴大包了……”

“哎，咱们这周去轰趴怎么样？”秦霄贤在自己彻底失败后转过来，问着这一屋子的无聊汉……

“你是不是看到老板发朋友圈说这个礼拜去哪儿啊。”何九华放下手柄，抓了根烟。

“……就你话多……”秦霄贤瞥着他。

“不行……我这周回家……”  
“不行……我这周有事儿。”  
“不行，我这周带着他出去……”

秦霄贤苦闷的坐在那儿，“都去死吧。”

下午刘筱亭回来的时候，看到张九泰坐在那儿玩游戏，他尴尬的点了点头，算是打招呼，张九泰也不知道怎么回应刘筱亭。

两个人尴尴尬尬过了几个月，从短袖换到了毛衣和拉绒外套，在一个冬天的好日子里，秦霄贤组织大家轰趴的愿望终于达成。

果不其然，在旁边别墅是电玩店老板他们，秦霄贤臭不要脸的甩下众人一边喊着“哥”一边往人家院子跑，剩下的一群人只想说。「你掏车钱你牛逼……」

现在就比较尴尬了，秦霄贤和王筱阁住在两个单人床的屋子（王筱阁觉得璇儿回来住的可能性不大）好玩儿的是小马已经成功拿下了宋傻子两个无所谓的让别人挑，何九华和尚九熙也不会介意自己睡什么房间，“单人床”张九泰和刘筱亭异口同声决定了房间。

就这么大家先去房间，把背包放下，男孩子出门带的东西不多，张九泰只是把他的ns撞了进来，刘筱亭背了本小说，这个地方不提供毛巾，男孩子门只能认命把自己的毛巾带来。

刘筱亭和张九泰拧开门，房间里是两张单人床，小茶几，电视机，卫生间，如同宾馆标间一样的陈设，装修的还算是温馨。

“二哥最近很忙呀”

冬天的白天很短，他们来到这里的时候已经接近黄昏，张九泰坐在床边，看着刘筱亭把拉绒的外套拉链打开，毛衣袖子从拉绒外套里拽出来，带起了静电的噼里啪啦。

“啊？还好，还好……这不是要考试了吗……”他转头看着已经躺在床上的张九泰，最近他把枕头放在爬梯口，张九泰也换了枕头的位置。

“哦……”

外面的天光慢慢暗下去，秦霄贤好像在那个院子里傻笑着，惊的树上的鸟呼啦啦的都飞走了，室内是无法言说的尴尬，刘筱亭坐在床上，想着要不要下楼。

张九泰躺在床上并不想动，他在思考要如何正确的和刘筱亭开口说自己那点儿小心思，他不敢确定说完以后会不会把刘筱亭吓跑。

「万一他觉得自己是变态很恶心怎么办啊，会不会搬寝啊……他那个该死的学弟最近也老来找他。」

“呃……”刘筱亭试着开口。

“二哥啊，你有没有做过春梦啊。”他突然觉得可以聊点别的，但是一开口这个问题更尴尬了……

“啊？”

刘筱亭小心翼翼的回头，一脸张九泰脑子是不是被驴踢的表情。

他最近时不时总梦回和尚怀里，和尚还是张九泰的那张脸。

“我最近吧……”

张九泰想着横竖就是一死，不如给个痛快，省的自己老瞎琢磨。于是他坐直身子，盯着刘筱亭的侧脸，看着高领毛衣箍着的刘筱亭的脖子，又能是这个毛衣太扎了，刘筱亭总是会拽一拽领口，掀出一截脖子。

“我……我老做春梦，这么冷，还在河边，坐在石子上……”

刘筱亭慢慢睁大眼睛听着张九泰描述他的春梦，这个场景他也很熟悉，梦里的水还是凉的，有好几次他都怀疑是不是自己的脚伸出被子。

“然后……”张九泰抬着眼皮观察着刘筱亭脸上的变化，他在思考这个睁眼的动作是什么意思。

“我往你的锁骨上放金鱼……”

外面的鸟呼着翅膀，风吹着枯叶嘎啦嘎啦，夕阳最后一点儿红光落尽，没有开灯的屋子里，两个人沉默着。

刘筱亭听着张九泰的描述，他确定了，自己和张九泰做了同一个梦。

“我……红帐子？”刘筱亭声音有点小，他转过身坐在床边，身体正对着躺在床上的张九泰。

“嗯……”张九泰不知道怎么就捂住脸，反正现在没有人能看清楚他嘴角翘起来的笑容。

“刘筱亭，我……喜欢你……好久了……所以我踢实况总是输给你。然后我还把枕头换到了你那边……emm，然后总问你借书看，你也知道……我懒得看书……”

刘筱亭低头听着张九泰的话，心里冒出了一个提问框：问暗恋的对象突然想你告白怎么办？在线等挺急的……

“我……”他想着开口说点什么，张九泰站起来，双腿夹着刘筱亭的腿，然后低头抱着刘筱亭肩膀“嗯，我是变态，我喜欢你 ……”

“我…也是……”刘筱亭哼哼着，然后回应的胳膊抱着张九泰。

“你是喜欢我，还是变态……”真.不吃亏.九刨根问底.泰上线。

刘筱亭手上使劲儿“都是！”然后拽着张九泰躺下，毛衣蹭着床单闪着小小的光。

“于是，咱们模拟一下春梦？”不吃亏。

“哼？摩擦一下子呗？”不认输。

“摩擦起电啪啪啪？”

“那也得吃饱了再说呀！”

“先给点儿甜头吧二哥。”

说着张.不做人.九泰，就拽下刘筱亭的高领毛衣，终于心满意足的咬到了刘筱亭的喉结，然后一溜亲着，舌头钻到刘筱亭的嘴里，吞咽间舌头纠缠到一起，张九泰略凉的手伸进刘筱亭的毛衣里，摸着他温热的身体，“凉~”突然这么一凉手搭在刘筱亭的小腹上，刺激着扭着身体，毛衣上又是“噼里啪啦”

“别这么哼哼呀”

张九泰的手从小腹往刘筱亭的运动裤松紧带里钻，手摸到毛茸茸，“别闹，别闹……”刘筱亭还不喜欢在吃饭前就洗个澡，他已经听到门外何九华和尚九熙正往楼下走。

“别啊，说好了给点甜头是不是……我给你点儿甜头。”

“二哥……”是宋昊然往门口走着，好像站在门边了。

“别闹，回来，回来……”他急的去拽张九泰的胳膊，毛衣袖子蹭着张九泰的衣服。

“行吧。”他把手转了一个位置，捏了捏刘筱亭的屁股，然后才抽出来。

“来了。”他推开张九泰，拽了拽毛衣，往门外走，张九泰坐在床上看刘筱亭开门。

“二哥，你们俩怎么不开……”

话还没说话，嘴巴就被小马捂住，小马冲坐在床上张九泰眨了眨眼睛，拽着“下楼吃饭了。我们刚才订了外卖~快点着吧~”

他捂着宋昊然的嘴走了几步才放手，刘筱亭尴尬的站在门口，原来他们俩一直都没有开灯……

“宋昊然啊，有的事儿该问……”

小马的声音越飘越远，一直到楼梯口的时候就听不到了，然后张九泰走出来拍了拍刘筱亭的肩膀一起下楼了。

吃饭的时候，“啥，你俩不开灯干啥呢？”

最后一个知道这件事儿秦霄贤大大咧咧的问了出来，刘筱亭低头啃排骨，张九泰喝了一口啤酒一脸骄傲的说“掀二哥毛衣看静电的小火花~”

尚九熙第一个不服，于是周了杯子了一口小二“啥静电？你咋不说你们俩正在研究一种自然现象。”

“啥？”

“摩擦起电呗~”

\------------end


End file.
